A case that stores electronic devices such as communication devices is known. FIG. 13 is a diagram that illustrates an example of a case mounted in a so-called 19-inch rack (the width of the rack is 19 inches). FIG. 13 is a diagram of the 19-inch rack and the case as seen from a direction in which the case is mounted in the 19-inch rack. In FIG. 13, a portion surrounded by a thick black-line border is the case mounted in the 19-inch rack. In the case, for example, electronic devices that cause the case to serve as a server apparatus are stored. The case is formed by, for example, bending a plate of aluminum or the like. Alternatively, the case may, for example, be formed as a frame.
In recent years, the packaging density of electronic devices stored in a case has increased. The total weight of the electronic devices stored in the case increases as the packaging density increases. However, a case formed by bending a plate may not have sufficient strength with respect to the increased total weight of the electronic devices. In addition, when the size of the case itself is increased to store more electronic devices, the strength of the case may decrease.
A frame may be used to enhance the strength of a case. However, assembling the frame may take time and effort.
The related art regarding a frame is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-096413.